Teddie
Teddie, known as Kuma (クマ, Kuma) in the Japanese version, is a player character in Persona 4. Appearances *''Persona 4: Playable character Biography *'Age': Unknown; Probably irrelevant *'Height:' 170 cm (human form) *'Weight:' 55 kg (human form) *'Initial Persona': Kintoki-Douji *'Ultimate Persona': Kamui *'Weapon': Claws *'Arcana': Star '''Teddie' is a character in Persona 4. A strange stuffed-bear-like creature with blue fur and a red/white jumpsuit who resides in the world of the Midnight Channel. In the Japanese version, Teddie has a verbal tic, where he usually ends his speeches with "-kuma", while in the English version, his speech is riddled with bear puns. He serves as outside support in battle, but is later replaced and becomes a party member during battle. When fighting, he uses knuckles and other hand-worn weapons. He is often used as comic relief. He is also known to flirt with all the girls on the investigation team. However, he fails all the time. His head is safely removable, as demonstrated when Yosuke forcefully pulled it off, suspecting Teddie's appearance was merely a costume. Teddie's human form later in the game is a blonde, charming, bishonen-looking teenager when he removed his costume to take a drink from the summer heat (even though Yosuke tried to keep his costume on still believing no one was actually inside). He claims to have acquired his human form while growing stronger back in the tv world. Teddie's Shadow is a larger form of his bear costume coming out of a hole in the ground. Unlike most of the other Shadow-selves, Teddie's shadow is highly intelligent and does not wait for Teddie to deny him before attacking the party, mocking the Investigation Team's goals of seeking the truth as a waste of effort. However, this may be due to the intervention of another party, as Rise Kujikawa stated she felt the intervention of a powerful presence, most likely Izanami or Ameno-Sagiri. It is believed to represent Teddie's hiding the truth about his identity - that is, the fact that he is a lost, lonely Shadow. He learned to speak human language and became friendly with humans, taking his bear-like form so that people would like him upon meeting him. Teddie eventually takes a human form so that he can be with other humans. After gaining a personality and losing his Shadow mask, he receives his own Persona. His Persona is Kintoki-Douji of the Star Arcana, who has the appearance of a bulbous red boiler with stubby limbs in a blue cape, carrying a tomahawk missile (the axe (tomahawk) is Kintoki's trademark) in its arms. It is capable of using ice spells. He is also the other main healer. By completing Teddie's Social Link, Kamui will replace Kintoki-Douji. An S.Link is automatically established with Teddie through the course of the story. Like the Fool and Judgement S.Links, this S.Link levels up periodically. If the Protagonist decides not to work on any S.Links, Teddie will be the only voice the Protagonist will hear in the True Ending. Once the S.Link becomes maxed out, the Protagonist can create Helel, the Light Bringer. Trivia *In one instance, Teddie cosplays as Alice while in his human form. *He imitated Takaya Sakaki's scene at the love hotel from Persona 3 when the Protagonist and the team went there for the school trip in Port Island. Battle Quotes *Go, Kintoki-Douji! *Here goes! Kamui! *Bear-sona! (Using a skill) *It's so stubborn! (Failure to eliminate an enemy Shadow) *I'll get it next time! (Failure to eliminate an enemy Shadow) *Oh...how cruel! (Getting up from being knocked down/Dizzy) *I'm still ticking! (Getting up from being knocked down/Dizzy) *This is my chance, how about it? (Follow-up attack) *Here I go! (Follow-up attack after being initiated) *Thank you! (Being Healed) *Thanks a bunch! (Being Healed) *Bear pile on the enemy! (Prompt for All-Out Attack) *It's time to get wild! (Prompt for All-Out Attack) *Just say the word and it's bear time! (Prompt for All-Out Attack) *Take this! And this! (Commencing with All-Out Attack) *What a Teddie-ous fight! Heehee. (Battle Won) *I'm the MVB! Wah ha ha! (Battle Won) *These are my true abilities! (Battle Won) *Whee! We won! (Battle Won) *I'm pretty good, aren't I? (Battle Won) *I've climbed the stairway to maturity! (Level Up) *Yosuke pounded an enemy! (Yosuke defeats a Shadow) *Oh Sensei! . . . how could you (MC status down) *That's it, Yosuke! one enemy down (Yosuke does a critical hit/weakness point) *Ehh!? "____" your defense is down! *Four/three/two enemies left! *Hoho! Kanji, you beat an enemy! *An ambush by three enemies! Don't cry! *Three enemies! Let's get through this! *There are two enemies! Hang in there! *Amazing sensei! Keep it up! *Good work sensei! That's one so far! *I smell one enemy! You can do it! *That was coooool, Yosuke! (the enemy "miss"ed attack on yosuke) *I smell three enemies! Don't get careless! *Two enemies left! *Victory! (party won battle) Gallery File:MangaKuma.jpg|Kuma in the Persona 4 Manga File:Teddie-Expressions1.jpg|Teddie's in-game expressions File:Teddie-Expressions2.jpg|Teddie's in-game expressions File:Teddie-Expressions3.jpg|Teddie's in-game expressions Category:Persona 4 Characters